Life Is a Constant Whirl
by MareedZekromWoman
Summary: A Ninetale who was taken away from her family finally get out of the laboratory. She then, meets an Absol. She only thought of him as a friend, but when he saves her, she realizing her love for him. With the scientists trying to catch her, with she be able to express her love for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Three little vulpix." My mom said happily. "Yes dear, all of them are very beautiful. But don't you agree one of them is more yellow than usual?" My dad asked. Don't get me wrong, he loved me. But he couldn't help but notice. "Well, she must be discolored. But discolored Pokemon are known for being stronger and more valuable than regular Pokemon. I think it's more of a blessing than a curse." She answered. "Okay then." My dad said. I think he was worried about me. "Don't worry so much honey, besides, what's to worry? She may be a little valuable, but she certainly won't be taken by any of those wretched humans, like that could ever happen to my favorite and most beautiful and smart Vulpix. She couldn't be caught. Right? Honey? Right? Honey? Honey?"

 **Time skip: 1 year**

We were all kids. Though I was the runt of the group. I was different from all the other Vulpix. Well, first off, I'm Nina. I have unusual cyan eyes and yellow fur. Pokemon like me are called discolored Pokemon. I was always quiet. My siblings never understood me. They always made fun of me. But I didn't want to hurt them, so I decided to suck it up. "Nina, what's this?" My little sister, Ronnie, asked nudging a small sphere. "Hey, don't touch that!" I screamed at her, pushing her out the way. But there was this sharp rock near me, cutting through my front left leg. "Hey, what was that for?" Ronnie asked, puzzled. "Ronnie, that's a Pokeball. They are very dangerous. If you touch the front circle on it, it'll suck you inside!" I yelled. " Oh…" Ronnie said embarrassed and scared. I sniffed the ground. " Ronnie, run. There are humans in this forest!" I yelled at her. She ran like the wind. I heard footsteps. I started running as well. When I got to the den, the rest of my family was already at the back of the cave, huddling together. "Nina, what took you so long. Oh wait, I know, you wanted to get captured, didn't you? With all that pet food and Captivity? Hah! Your an embarrassment!" My older sister, Marina snorted at me. "Marina, this isn't the time!" My mom yelled, really mad. We waited and waited. "Mom, I bet Nina is lying. She's a no-good Vulpix and she should be done away with." Marin said. "Marina! What's the matter with you?!" My mom yelled, slapping my sister in the face. Marina was shocked, you should have seen the look on her face. She's so petty. I bet she thinks that she's mom AND dad's favorite. More time passed. Soon, it was night time. We all said our good nights, except for Marina, who said have a bad night to me, which earned her another slap in the face, didn't. When i woke up, i was the first to. I walked around,did stuff, and walked around , Marina I woke up. "Hey Nina, wanna play tag? Not like you could win or anything" Marina, snorted at me. "Sure, I'd love to." I replied. " Tag, you're it!" I screamed and ran away. She ran after me. We ran through some Meadows, marshes, and Ran around some lakes. It was Dawn when I found a hiding place. I ran into a field. I think I lost her. Little did I know, hiding there was the worst mistake of my life. I ran around a little bit. I jumped, skipped, and sang. I waited a few hours. After that, I figured she gave up on catching me. But there were two ways to go to get back to my den. The slowest way was to go back where I came from by jumping over the fence, around the trees, cross the log on the lake, and then run for a few more minutes. Then, there was the quickest way. I had to jump over the other side of the fence, run into the town, take a path to the forest, the I'll be at my den. But since there were humans in the town, some of which were bad, it was the most dangerous path to take. But of course, I just HAD to take the shortest path. But, since Vulpix's are so rare in Kalos, everyone wants one. Especially since they evolve into the majestic and speedy Ninetales.

As I ran through the city, a few humans stared at me. Some with the intend to catch me. I jumped over a few Pokemon, ran from a pack of Houndoom, and then jumped onto the heads of a few humans. As I walked down the path, I heard some rustling in the bushes. I started running. Then, I heard some footsteps behind me. There was a sudden blow to my head. The last thing I remember is getting hit by a Shadow Ball, falling, and seeing an outline of a guy and a Gengar. Then, the creepy part about it was the Gengar was smirking maliciously.

 **Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, so don't judge me!**

 **Nina**

 **Level 21**

 **Moveset:**

 **Overheat**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Sunny Day**

 **Solarbeam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Pain._ That's all I felt when I woke up. It looked like I was in some sort of laboratory. A full fledged laboratory. Not a good thing. There were injection needles, Scissors, a space for battling, and much more horrible stuff to use on us. All the Pokemon, including me, were in cages. Many other Pokemon there were either discolored, or they had unusual abilities. Most of the Pokemon looked sad or angry. The rest had unreadable expressions on their face. I felt lonely. I wonder if my siblings miss me. Probably not. But I'm pretty sure my parents miss me. Maybe This was set up by Marina. Maybe she wanted me to get captured. Maybe Ronnie misses me. I know I miss her. She was so sweet and innocent. She didn't deserve to have her sister taken away from her at such a young age. Sometimes I wonder why Pokemon are picked on for being off colored. Marina literally wanted me to die. For that, I hate her too. But I never show it. If I did, mom and dad would hate me if I stooped to her level. If we weren't related by blood, Marina would already be dead where she stood. But, that's a talk for another day.

I heard footsteps behind the door. The person opened the door. "The new subject has woken up" She stated. She stepped forward towards me. I stepped back. "Subject 46 has...very unusual eyes" she said into a recorder. Then, a man came into the room, and towards me. "Good thing she's awake" he said with a smirk. "I have some experiments to run on this Vulpix, if you don't mind" he asked or rather, said. "Sure, go ahead" she replied, not caring about my opinions. He opened the cage. He sent out a Gengar. "It's a good idea to immobilize it!" He said, laughing maniacally. Then, a stab went through my chest. I screamed like bloody murder. It was a Poison Jab. Then, he sent out a Luxray. It used Thunderbolt on me. It paralyzed me. And it hurt. I couldn't move my body. " All clear, I have the fire stone essence in the injection needle" he claimed. "Time to do this!" He claimed, cracking his neck. It was only then, I realized that this scientist was the same person that captured me.

He tied my legs to a table. I yelled for help, tries to squirm, and even tried a sorry attempt for an Flamethrower. It was only a tiny ember that faded away within a millisecond.

Then, he put anesthesia in me. I grew. The last thing I remember was a needle getting closer and closer to my face. Then, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, my body felt different. I felt bigger. The scientists then gave me a mirror for me to look at myself. I had blue-tinted silver fur with blue at the tips of my tails. I also had nine tails now. I kept my cyan eyes. I finally took the chance to look at my neighbors. To the right, I saw an Umbreon. He looked tense. He had yellow rings on his body, but they flickered other colors sometimes. To the left, I saw an Absol. He had White skin, and Black fur. He was laying down. He also had unusually long front claws. Now that I think about it, I'm pretty young for a Ninetales.

I had forgotten all about my wound. It was bleeding. They didn't even bother to bandage my stomach. These scientists just don't care, do they?! I looked around. Then I thought of something; if we can work together, maybe we can escape. But should I tell out? Eh, why not? It's not like they have earmuffs or anything. "Hey! Attention all Pokemon!" I yelled they just stared at me with a few murmurs here and there." If we can work together, we may be able to get out of this place!" I said. "Absol, can you try to use your claws to unlock your cage?" I asked, waiting. He nodded and started to do that. Eventually, he unlocked it. "Now, open as many cages as you can!" I yelled. First, he unlocked my cage. Then the Umbreon's cage. Then, the rest of them. I ran out. Out of the building. The scientists soon saw, but it was too late for them.


End file.
